


nyehehehehe

by luftkommandant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Amputation, Blood and Gore, Gen, Gore, Plant Gore, Tentacles, Wing Trauma, what the fuck is science lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: ummmmmmmmm nasty af but i love it lolim trying to get better at writing gore and especially plant/candy/pastel gore because thats my favorite holy shit so here lolmostly bumblebee centric because man i sure do love writing about myself getting ripped to shreds lolgeneral tw for medical procedures, gore/violence, and major character deathim using a goretober calender for prompts that i foundhere!! also if anyone wants to give me ideas that would be hella appreciated





	1. 9.15.17 - bumblebee - plant growth

**Author's Note:**

> tw for brief medical stuff, eye trauma, and mouth trauma

“I don’t know how this is happening... The organic life seems to have gotten into your energon lines, and started to grow. I don’t know if I’ll be able to remove this, ‘Bee,” Ratchet admits, petting Bumblebee’s helm to keep him calm. The scout whimpers quietly, shivering when he feels the vines moving through his fuel lines.

“Am I going to be okay?” Bumblebee asks softly, shifting uncomfortably on the medical berth. The plant works further into his joints, growing tighter and making him stiff.

Ratchet takes a deep vent. “I don’t know. I’m going to have to talk to Knock Out and First Aid. I won’t be able to remove it for a day at least, maybe longer,” he explains. Bumblebee nods, biting his derma.

Later, Bumblebee tosses and turns in his berth as he feels the plant moving in his systems. He whimpers uncomfortably, starting to cry as he feels it crawl up along his neck.

A tendril tickles his optic, and Bumblebee starts shaking. The tip of it pokes under the edge, making him bite his derma, and he opens a comm. link to Ratchet. “It’s trying to get in my optic,” he babbles, cutting off Ratchet’s tired questions. “I’m scared it’s gonna get in my eye, please, get it out of me!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be there in a minute. Stay calm, Bumblebee,” Ratceht instructs before hanging up the comm. link.

A second later, the tendril finds a spot where it can squeeze in, and it suddenly does. Bumblebee screams in pain, thrashing and falling off of his berth as he tries to rip the tendril out of his optic. A second tendril forces into his other optic, and then several go down his intake, and more rip open energon lines and pry his plating apart.

Ratchet hears the screaming from down the hall, and starts running towards Bumblebee’s room. He quickly types in his emergency medical override, and the sight nearly has him retching. Tendrils swarm over Bumblebee, prying open any gap they can get into, and energon quickly drenches him.

And before Ratchet can do anything, it’s over. Bumblebee goes still, and a quick scan tells Ratchet... he’s gone from spark failure. The vines have likely wrapped around his spark and destroyed it. “Bumblebee!” Ratchet yells, falling to his knees and cupping Bumblebee’s face. The tendrils pry at his fingers, and he snatches his servos back. “Bumblebee...” he murmurs, horrified.


	2. 7.10.17 - megatron/starscream - amputation

“Master, please, Lord Megatr—”

With an enraged snarl, Megatron plants his pede between Starscream’s wings, knocking the air out of him and cutting his pleas short. “You have betrayed me for the last time, Starscream,” he hisses, leaning all his weight on the creaking frame below him. Starscream wheezes, scrabbling at the dirt desperately. “But this time, I am going to make sure you will never betray me again.”

Leaning down, one of Megatron’s huge servos catches Starscream’s wing, piercing the thin metal and drawing a shriek out of the prone Seeker. With a great screech of tearing metal, and an agonised scream, the wing is torn off, the wound spouting blue energon like a fountain. The other wing quickly follows, and Megatron sneers at his former second-in-command.

A puddle of energon quickly forms under Starscream as his struggles and cries get increasingly weaker. Megatron takes two steps away from his dying frame, looking on in disgust. “Pathetic,” he spits, taking a few more steps and transforming, jetting off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at rlbeemovie.tumblr.com!!


End file.
